Der Anfang der magischen Gemeinschaft
by Nymphi
Summary: Wo hat die magische Gemeinschaft ihren Ursprung? Die Wächterin teilt ihr Geheimniss dem Frieden zu liebe. Viel Spass!


Der Anfang der magischen Gemeinschaft

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, dort unten standen bereits Harry und Ron und warteten ganz ungeduldig auf sie um gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle zu gehen. Sie rieb sich die Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch nicht träumte, denn in all den Jahren, die sie nun gemeinsam in die Schule gingen, war das noch nie vorgekommen. Niemals! „Endlich Hermine, wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit, komm endlich, ich verhungere gleich!" blaffte Ron sie unfreundlich an. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen Ronald" keifte Hermine zurück, dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie begann zu grinsen. „Jungs, ihr seid einfach unverbesserlich". Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen, heute hatten sie die erste Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Natürlich freuten sich die Jungs nicht auf Binns, denn der Geist war endlich in Pension geschickt worden. Der Grund war offensichtlich die neue junge Professorin, die von Professor Dumbledore Anfang Woche vorgestellt wurde. Sie wurde unter unglaublichem Tumult der männlichen Schüler Hogwarts Willkommen geheissen. Die Jungs klatschten und pfiffen, was der jungen Professorin einen Hauch von rosa auf die Wangen zauberte. Selbst Snape schien von ihr fasziniert. Sie hatte gold-braunes langes gewelltes Haar und goldene Augen. Wenn möglich, war sie an Schönheit noch eine Steigerung einer Veela, Hermine konnte noch nicht herausfinden, ob sie eine reine Hexe war oder ein Mischwesen oder nichts von beidem. Sie hatte eine sehr nette und sympathische Ausstrahlung und war auch sehr intelligent, deshalb wurden die Mädchen wahrscheinlich auch nicht eifersüchtig. Sie bewunderten die Gestalt, die an Mystik nicht zu überbieten war.

Nun war es soweit, die erste Stunde begann, Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen. „Guten Morgen liebe Schüler. In meiner ersten Stunde will ich euch erzählen wie die Zeit der Hexen und Zauberer begann. Wer stand am Anfang der Linie der Menschen mit magischer Begabung?" fragte sie in die Runde und schielte zu Hermine. Anscheinend hatte Professor Snape ihr schon erklärt, dass Hermine eine Antwort auf jede Frage hätte. Doch diesmal musste auch Hermine passen. Trotzdem schnellte ihr Hand nach oben. „Professor, sie wollen sagen, dass sie uns jetzt erwiesene Fakten zu diesem Thema vorlegen können und nicht nur ein weiteres Gerücht erzählen?". „Natürlich werde ich sie nicht in Gerüchten unterrichten, sondern nur über Geschichte mit belegten Fakten". „Wie ist das möglich, soweit ich weiss, gibt es bis heute keine offizielle herausgegebene Dokumente darüber in den Ministeriumsarchiven" fragte Hermine weiter. „Schön, dass sie so gut informiert sind Miss Granger. Bis vor einem Monat gab es noch keine offiziell abgesegneten Dokumente, nur viele Aufzeichnungen über Gerüchte. Deshalb nahm vor ungefähr tausend Jahren ein sehr junger und wissbegieriger Zauberer fast unüberwindliche Strapazen auf sich um die Wächter der Zeit aufzusuchen. Dieser junge Mann hiess Godric Gryffindor" erklärte die Professorin. „War ja klar" kam es genervt von Malfoy. Ron grinste. „Professor, dann sind sie…" doch Hermine wurde unterbrochen. „Sie haben richtig geraten Miss Granger, ich stamme von den Wächtern ab, welche für viele auch nur eine Legende ist, doch die Wächter gibt es heute noch und es wird sie immer geben, auch wenn wir nicht mehr viele sind. Godric kam zu uns, weil eine gute Freundin von ihm Lady Hufflepuff eine Vision hatte. Sie sah voraus, dass in etwa tausend Jahren, die Hexen und Zauber es mehr den je nötig haben würden vom Anfang der Geschichte zu erfahren. Unwissen würde die Zauberergesellschaft ins Chaos von Lügen und Intrigen stürzen. Meine Eltern nahmen die Aufgabe auf sich und bildeten meine Geschwister und mich aus, damit wir eines Tages zu den Zauberschulen gehen konnten um unser Wissen weiterzugeben. Dieser Tag ist heute" lächelte die Professorin. „Hat jemand noch Fragen oder soll ich beginnen? Ach und nennt mich bitte Aurea". Die Schüler waren so gespannt, dass sogar Hermine vergass sich zu melden und mitzuschreiben. Die Klasse machte es sich bequem, gut hatten sie eine Doppelstunde, so würde die Professorin genug Zeit haben um ihnen alles über den Anfang der Geschichte von Zauberer und Hexen zu erzählen, darauf basierend würde sie den zukünftigen Unterricht aufbauen.

„Am Anfang gab es noch nicht so viele Menschen auf den verschiedenen Kontinenten. Sie lebten alle friedlich in kleinen Gemeinschaften zusammen. Jeder hatte eine Aufgabe, die er zu erfüllen hatte und als Gegenleistung konnte jeder von dem anderen profitieren. Die Gemeinschaft unterschied sich nicht gross von der heutigen Zauberergesellschaft, jedoch war damals alles viel einfacher. Neid und Habgier kannten die Leute nicht. Es gab solche die zuständig waren Brot herzustellen, andere bauten Häuser, sie besorgten den Garten und kochten, sie zogen die Kinder gross, manche nähten Kleidung oder machten Schuhe, Männer zimmerten Möbel oder gingen auf die Jagd. Dann gab es die Gelehrten, die Kinder unterrichteten in der Lebenslehre, Sterndeuter, Kämpfer und vieles mehr. So lebten sie in Eintracht, doch dies währte nicht lange. Die Gemeinschaften wuchsen immer schneller. Sie kamen einander in die Quere. Der Wettbewerbgedanke kam auf, es gab bald ein Kräftemessen zuerst zwischen den Gemeinschaften, später auch innerhalb der Gemeinschaften. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Dieses Sprichwort stammt aus dieser Zeit. Welcher Bäcker machte den besten und haltbarsten Brotteig. Wer von den Heilern stellte bessere und wirksamere Tränke her. Welche Gärtnerin züchtete die grössten und schmackhaftesten Früchte und Gemüse. Man begann das Wissen für sich zu behalten. Man legte nicht mehr Wert darauf, dass innerhalb einer Familie verschiedene Berufe ausgeübt wurden, damit es einen Ausgleich in der Gesellschaft gab und alle gleich gestellt waren. Sie wollten die Geheimnisse der jeweiligen Kunst nur noch innerhalb der Familie weitergeben und nicht mit Fremden teilen. Neid und Missgunst kamen auf. Der Handel entstand, und die Menschen wollten Lohn für ihre Arbeit oder eine gleichwertige Gegenleistung. Deshalb wurde die Währung in Form von Goldmünzen eingeführt. Die Gelehrten oder Druiden, Sterngucker und Astronomen waren meisten die mit den Zauberkräften. Sie zogen sich immer mehr in den Wald zurück und distanzierten sich von den Menschen im Tal und am See, den sie fürchteten sich von der Habgier. Die Waldmenschen wurden sie genannt mit den unheimlichen Kräften. Diese Menschen lebten im Einklang mit der Natur. Sie verstanden es Heiltränke zu brauen oder Stärkungstränke, sie konnten Dinge schweben lassen oder kurze Zeit mit dem Wind fliegen. Sie waren weise und konnten die Zukunft in den Sternen lesen. Natürlich gab es auch Talmenschen, die magisch begabt waren, aber das interessierte sie nicht mehr, sie bemerkten es meistens nicht einmal. Die Zauberei gelangte in Vergessenheit oder es wurde bewusst nicht darüber gesprochen. Was vorher in der Gemeinschaft zum Zweck und manchmal in der Not hergestellt wurde, so schufen die Menschen nun Dinge für den Luxus. Wer mehr Gold hatte um zu bezahlen wurde auch beneidet, aber auch besser behandelt und geachtet. Diese Leute wurden um Rat gefragt und als höher angesehen. Die magisch Begabten distanzierten sich immer mehr von den anderen Menschen und zogen sich in den Wald und ins Gebirge zurück. Es ging sogar soweit, dass wenn ein Kind geboren wurde in einer Familie im Tal und es klare magische Anzeichen an ihm gab, es sofort in den Wald verstossen wurde und dann von den Gelehrten aufgezogen wurde. Das Verständnis für die Magie war für die Talmenschen verloren, sie wussten es nicht besser und fürchteten sich davor. Wie sich später heraus stellte, auch zu Recht. Einige der Druiden hatten grosse Kraft- und Magiereserven und auch Visionen. Eines Tages wagte ein Druide seine Vision in die Tat umzusetzen, er verschmolz eine Phönixfeder mit einem Ast einer Ulme, nun hatte er ein Instrument gefunden, mit dem er seine Magie fokussieren konnte und dank dem magischen Kern diese noch verstärkt wurde. Er konnte Feuer entzünden, Leute schocken oder Dinge reparieren. Er war unabhängig von den Leuten unten im Tal, die sich nicht gerne mit den Waldmenschen abgaben. Der grosse Rat der Druiden war begeistert, sie schickten Gesandte durch das ganze Land und über die Grenzen hinaus mit dem neuen Wissen. Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden frei zu sein, von den Vorurteilen der „unteren Menschen". Sie fühlten sich nicht nur frei, sondern überlegen. Manche gingen sogar soweit, die Talmenschen, wirklich als „niedrig" anzusehen und sich an ihnen für den Ausschluss der Gemeinschaft zu rächen oder sie auszunutzen. Hier begann nun der offizielle Bruch: die Menschen unterteilten sich in Muggel und Zauberer. Es ging nicht lange und ein zweiter Bruch ergab sich unter den magisch begabten Menschen. Die Waldmenschen hatten Mitleid mit den Talmenschen und zogen ihre Kinder gross, die im Wald ausgesetzt wurden. Das konnten die Bergmenschen nicht verstehen und so entfernten sie sich immer weiter weg vom Wald und immer höher auf die Bergspitze. Sie strebten nach Höhe, nach Macht. Doch sie kamen den dunklen Wolken zu nahe, die sich ganz oben auf dem Berggipfel aufhielten und sie vergassen die Natur und ihre Herzen wurden von dem Dunkel überschattet. Der zweite Bruch teilte die magische Gemeinschaft in Lichtmagier und Schattenmagier".

Bereits nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde spiegelte sich Erkenntnis in den Augen der Schüler. Am Anfang waren alle Gleich, das war die Botschaft, sie erkannten, dass immer noch alle Gleich waren. Doch die Gesellschaft wusste es nicht besser, weil wertvolles Wissen verloren ging. Sie mussten aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit lernen. Hermine Granger hatte also nur das Pech als Talmensch geboren worden zu sein und von der magischen Gesellschaft als „niedrig" angesehen zu werden. Die Weasleys zum Beispiel waren eindeutig Waldmenschen, die gerne in Kontakt mit den Talmenschen waren und ihre Kinder grosszogen und deshalb von den Bergmenschen geächtet wurden. Bergmenschen wie die Malfoys wurden mit dem Schatten erzogen und hatten gar nie die Chance zusehen wie es wäre im Tal oder im Wald zu leben. Die Erkenntnis in den Augen der Schüler war ein enorm wichtiger Schritt, sie wich mit der Zeit – mit weiteren Unterrichtsstunden mit der Wächterin – in Verständnis und danach in Akzeptanz. Nach einem halben Jahr verschwanden die Haustische in Hogwarts und schon nach einem Jahr war es den Wächtern gelungen, die junge Generation von Zauberer und Hexen überall auf der Welt zu überzeugen sich die Hand zu reichen. Die Bergmenschen stiegen wieder hinab in den Wald und bildeten eine einheitliche magische Gemeinschaft basierend auf Verständnis, Akzeptanz und Offenheit. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, doch die Wächter wussten, dass die magische Gemeinschaft schon in ein paar Generationen auch noch den Talmenschen, den Muggeln, die Hand reichen würde. Die Wächter hatten Zeit. Sie zogen sich bald wieder zurück und trotz den offiziellen Dokumenten und Bilder die von den schönen Wesen vorhanden waren, wurden sie mit den Jahren Stoff für Legenden. So waren die Menschen nun mal, sie brauchten ab und zu jemand der sie aufrüttelte.

Ende


End file.
